


deaddit: the front page of the hinternet

by faerymorstan



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Crack, Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymorstan/pseuds/faerymorstan
Summary: Coronabeth has an idea and an internet connection. Neither of these things are good, but they sure are entertaining.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	deaddit: the front page of the hinternet

Posted to **r/CanaanHouse** by **u/the_one_and_coron-ly:** Not to be Fourth on main, but...

... who else is hot and sweaty to find out how deep this place goes? It seems like what's under the hatch is just the beginning. Who's up for a group project?

* * *

**u/shutupjeannemary**

um of course we'll go but that's kind of stereotyping though?

**u/shutupisaac**

but it's super true??

**u/shutupjeannemary**

but that's not the point???

**u/shutupisaac**

but like you don't even know what the point IS????

**u/shutupjeannemary**

OMG shut UP magnus is gonna lecture us to DEATH

**u/shutupisaac**

yOU shut up

[This thread was muted by mod **u/pentformypeople** ]

**u/itscancerdeathiscoming**

I would so come but I'm _dying_ and it's _laaame_ ( ◡́.◡̀)

**u/the_one_and_coron-ly**

No worries Dulcie! I understand 💛 💛 💛

**u/captaindeuteros**

The Second will join you. Name the place and time.

**u/the_one_and_coron-ly**

Knew we could count on you, Judith! 💛 I'll PM you the deets.

**u/studyingdoctorsex**

I keep trying to post my response but it won't let me. Why is that?

**u/hectasingetrekt**

character limits

**u/studyingdoctorsex**

Ah. Well spotted, Camilla. I'll have to do this as a series.

**u/hectasingetrekt**

"have to"

**u/studyingdoctorsex**

Good point. I'll talk with Coronabeth at dinner.

**u/hectasingetrekt**

👍🏾

**u/TheReverendDaughter**

Bold of you to assume I don't already know.

**u/itsianthebitches**

Bold of you to assume anyone cares.

**u/swordsgainsandtitties**

Whoa, look who's not using her sister's account for once. Can it, Corona Lite.

**u/itsianthebitches**

Such keen powers of observation. Very acerbic wit. Wow.

**u/swordsgainsandtitties**

Oof. Even your memes suck, BudgetBeth.

**u/itsianthebitches**

It's cute how you defend her even though she hates your sword-stooge guts. *files nails*

**u/swordsgainsandtitties**

Pfft, she hates ALL of me, but I'm her _cavalier_ , lemonface. She's _allowed_.

**u/JusticeOfTheTome**

This is an ill-advised foray. This house is an abomination not to be borne; the less we know of it, the better.

**u/the_one_and_coron-ly**

Sooo... I'll put you down for a "maybe?" 💛

**u/hectasingetrekt**

let him bail he sucks

**u/cavalierprimarried**

Afraid Abigail and I will have to sit this one out. Any chance you young folks might reconsider? I'm not sure it can be worth the danger.

**u/shutupjeannemary**

ugh magnus you're 38 not 338

**u/cavalierprimarried**

I see your point, Isaac, but I can't tell you how much Abigail and I hope you and Jeannemary grow old enough to understand.

**u/shutupjeannemary**

maaaaaaaagnuuuuus stop

**u/shutupisaac**

god magnus why do you always embarrass us ughhhh

**u/swordsgainsandtitties**

So you're asking... who else wants to _go down_ and _get deep_? (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**u/itscancerdeathiscoming**

BAHAHAHA pretty sure that is _exactly_ what she's asking *eyebrow waggle*

**u/swordsgainsandtitties**

See, you get me.

**u/itscancerdeathiscoming**

It's the constant impending death. Makes you realise that life's too short _not_ to make dirty jokes. (✿◠‿◠)

**u/TheReverendDaughter**

Surely it was implicit in your vow of silence that you were not to post here, or anywhere, ever, for any reason, sound or otherwise,   
unless explicitly ordered to do so by me, in front of witnesses, in writing, possibly in triplicate.

**u/swordsgainsandtitties**

Hold up. Did you just say that you might "explicitly" order me around? In front of people?? 'Cause that's totally the kind   
of thing that tends to happen in my, uh, literary magazines, and I gotta tell you, I could be into that.

**u/TheReverendDaughter**

I require a function that allows me to delete someone else's post.


End file.
